Declarations of Love
by Sugarcube18
Summary: I think I always have," He was surprised that the world didn't shake for his confession. Zuko and Katara realize there love for each other. Zutara


Zuko was off by himself. He went off alone a lot especially lately. The water tribe girl was confusing him lately. When they were alone she was mean and unkind, but in front of her friends she was nice to him. Sometimes the looks she gave him when they were with her friends… those looks made him hope. He was so stupid for doing so and he knew it.

He always got a funny feeling whenever she looked at him in acceptance. He refused to admit to himself that he might want her to like him. 

Oh, but he wanted her to like and accept him so very bad. Zuko sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him as he shifted his weight on his feet. 

More than anything he wished that his uncle was with him. He would spew off some stupid story that Zuko would pretend to be irritated about, when in reality he appreciated the incite his uncle had. 

"Zuko," a voice said interrupting his thoughts. His eyes shot opened and the water tribe girl stood before him. She didn't look happy to be talking to him. He straightened as he took a step away from the wall. She stepped backwards to keep distance between them. 

"Dinner's ready." She said to him as she turned to walk away. Zuko was done with her attitude and crazy girl mood swings. He caught her wrist and turned her back towards him. 

She gasped in surprise. Invigorated at the power he had over her at this moment; Zuko quickly switched their positions and pushed her up against the wall. She immediately started struggling to escape and he stepped closer to her to keep her where she was.

She stopped as soon as she felt his warmth so near her. They were almost touching. She looked up into his eyes and glared. "Let me go now!" She yelled at him. He tightened his grip on her wrists to an almost painful level.

"What is wrong with you lately, huh? I can never redeem myself to you, can I? You're so confusing! One minute you're nice and the next you're almost worse that Azula!" he yelled at her. She held his gaze.

"Please, let me go." She whispered, but there was a certain amount of venom in her voice. 

"Not until you answer the question." He told her.

"I thought they were kinda rhetorical. What do you want me to answer?"

"Why won't you forgive me and if you can't forgive me than why can't you act like you hate me all the time instead of confusing me?" Zuko asked.

"I can't forgive you because you…" her voice cracked and her gaze left his. "I can't forgive you because if I hate you I can't care about you." She answered. "And I can't control how I act around you. It's hard not to be nice to you when you're so good with Aang and Sokka and Toph." His brow furrowed and his grip on her loosened. She looked up at him again and he noticed that her eyes were watering.

"Why don't you want to care about me?" he asked quietly as he moved towards her unintentionally. 

"Because you'll just break my heart like every other guy I've ever…" her voice cut off and he realized that she couldn't say what she felt. She was scared. He was totally caught up in her eyes. He noticed that their faces were so close to each others and he impulsively looked down on her lips. Those lips that had haunted his dreams for days.

She shuddered at the feel of his hot breath on her cheek. He couldn't tell if it was with fear or with anticipation. He released her wrists and traced almost-touches up and down her arms. "Zuko," she whispered in his ear.

He shot forward to capture her lips with his. The feeling in his belly increased as their lips locked in a needy kiss. She let out a moan. The taste of her lips was everything he had imagined. It was better than being accepted by his father. It was better than finding out that his mother was still alive.

"Katara!" a shout came from around the corner and they broke their kiss. Zuko leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before disappearing around the opposite corner. Katara was still gasping for air, but she quickly calmed herself and regained her composure.

Aang bounded around the corner. "Katara, where have you been? Dinner's getting cold." He told her happily.

"Oh, Aang I was just looking for Zuko. I was going to tell him that dinner was ready, but I can't find him anywhere." She said to him and he nodded.

"Just hurry up and find him. I might not be able to keep Sokka from eating your food." He said to her and she smiled. Aang exited the way he entered and she sighed. Her stomach growled as she thought about dinner.

She made to follow Aang, but sensed that Zuko was still around and she had something to tell him.

"I love you," she whispered knowing he'd hear. She walked away before she could hear his answer, but the silence heard it.

"I think I always have," he answered and he was surprised the world didn't shake from his confession.

**I am always so over critical of my stories. tell me what you think. _Sugarcube18_**


End file.
